User talk:McJeff/Archive10
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 I know this is a bit late. Happy belated 4th of July. That goes for you too Jessica, and any other Yank on this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Language use issue Fair enough. Paul H K 13:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) AIM. Ain't seen you on for ages dude. Dan the Man 1983 18:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm hellaciously busy with school. It's my last semester and they're piling on the work. I can edit the wiki cos I can do it for 10 minutes or so, enough to clear my brain, but I'm afraid to turn on MSN or AIM cos I can't afford to get sidetracked chatting for hours like usually happens when I do. McJeff 18:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah well I got something to tell you any ways. So come on when you can okay. Dan the Man 1983 18:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got a new issue about this Wiki which really needs a discussion in private about so the next time you see me on AIM, message me okay. Dan the Man 1983 20:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Harrington House Question Why is the Harrington House even open if there isn't anyone in there? Those preppies have a clubhouse that they don't even use in free-roam. The only time I've seen anyone in the house is in Weed Killer and when I fought Gord and he followed me in the house. :*shrug* I don't know. The game's the way Rockstar designed it. McJeff 22:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hex Editing??? What exactly is this hex editing that everyone is talking about?--Pinkylover 23:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hex editing is going into the game data files and changing them. You can change the speeds of bikes, or set which characters appear, with hex editing. I don't even begin to know how to do it, so don't ask. McJeff 23:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know anybody on any wiki that knows how to hex edit because it sounds cool?--Pinkylover 02:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Scribby was our resident hex editor. :::I believe Carlosvc92 has done some hex editing, he might be able to help you. :::All I can say is that I know it's much easier to hex edit on the PC version of Bully than on the non-PC versions. To modify the non-PC versions, I believe you need either special software, special hardware, or both. I've never tried it and don't intend to. McJeff 03:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Finding Derby Has anyone ever found Derby outside of a mission or seen him in the PS2 version as a glitch or something. :You can find your answer at Derby#Meeting_Derby_During_Free_Roam. McJeff 03:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Question about videos You know how Wikia has changed the editing a bit, well how do you add youtube videos? I want to add a music video for my page and of course get the mission articles finished with videos the missions. Dan the Man 1983 08:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The code is still :Since the video is at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbKh4pjnFZI, I put the letter string in between the youtube tags. :So the code I've got is kbKh4pjnFZI :McJeff 14:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah fuck it, it does not work for me. Dan the Man 1983 19:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::What's the link to the video you're trying to put on your userpage? McJeff 20:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDZUIMlMq7c Dan the Man 1983 20:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Help I would like to remove the following images that I uploaded. Can you help with that. Otto.jpg Henry aka Clint.jpg Leon.jpg Gurney.jpg Jerry.jpg Duncan.jpg Please let me know what you can do. Thanks.